Near field communication (NFC) may refer to a set of communication protocols that enable two devices to establish communication by bringing the devices within close proximity (e.g., 4 cm) of one another. NFC devices may be used in contactless payment systems, in social networking, for sharing contacts, photos, videos, files, and/or the like.